Winds of Change
by Krugerfan18
Summary: What if Teresa didn't die, what if there was more to things than what they seem, and what is Irean hiding from everyone? read and find out XD
1. Chapter 1

So the first version I put out really sucked so I decided to re vamp it . Also i like to say i got the idea for this story from Arzenin Ballad of faint smile and by Altena21 and the claymore pictures she drew on deviant art. Anyway … I don't own claymore if I did Teresa would still be alive so don't sue me and if you do I don't own anything I'm a poor college student.

* * *

Story

"Please I beg you kill me while I'm still human" she cried Priscilla's entire body was pulsating, her muscles could be seen rippling under the skin as they stretched, shrunk, and grew in size. The sickening sound of bones could be heard breaking then re growing themselves larger and stronger than what they were originally. Priscilla looked with pleading eyes for any kind of help but no one could do anything the fact that she had released so much yoki to fast. She had reached her limit ,even if they could there was a good chance her mind was all but gone leaving her to much of a threat to keep around. Now she was changing, and there would be no return only death for those that were lucky even she could see that or lost in an eternal blood lust for human's guts, becoming the very thing she hated, what had claimed the lives of all her loved ones. What drover her to the organization in the first place, and what she had sworn to protect all humans from so they didn't have to endure that same pain and suffering that she had went through.

Teresa looked down at the she felt sorry for her. She was just a child brain washed to follow the organization after a traumatizing event. She was a rookie sent to take out a veteran warrior, the gap between there skill was much like a number 5 ranked warrior fighting a number 6 it was sure death to the other warrior. Not only that but she best warrior the organization had ever seen she even knew that. Teresa sighed and looked at the girl she looked to be only a little older than Clare did; really, she never had a chance.

This was just a show, a ploy to scare her to drop off the map for a little while ,make it seem like humans could trust the organization to take down there rouge warriors. She knew the truth was if she didn't bother them then there was a good chance they wouldn't bother her, probably would even ask her back after people forgot about her. Teresa chuckled 'like hell she was going back' she was done with them for good . Right now though she had more important things to think about she sighed as she rose her sword high above Priscilla preparing to take her head with one clean strike and end her pain, but as she did she noticed that Priscilla was inching her hand to the sword seeing what was about to happen she retracted her hand's just enough were the hilt of her sword met by the latter's oncoming blade instead of her wrist. Noel, Sophia, Irean and Clare watched mesmerized at the change of events to shocked at what almost took place, Noel was the first to regain her voice "what the hell just happened".

Noel speaking snapped her out of the trance Irean was in "Teresa get back" she yelled she didn't need to be told twice she jumped back as far as her legs could get her they all watched as Priscilla continued to change her size and yoki continuing to increases. The release of that much power began causing the dust and small rocks to blow up around them clouding there vision completely. When it finally cleared there stood a purple one horned monster with wings were Priscilla once stood. The energy was rolling off her like waves almost to the point were it was suffocating to Teresa and Irean , Priscilla dropped her sword and looked at herself.

" Ara …why ever did I hold off such a delightful experience… I feel wonderful" she spoke calmly .

As she continued to look at her new body Teresa took this as a chance to attack she got within 100 feet of her before being thrown into a rock formation. Teresa stood back up still slightly dazed about what just happen the blood clouding her vision and small lacerations all over her body. '_shit she strong I wasn't anticipating her to be this strong …I don't think I have the energy to even fight her head-on right now' as Teresa was thinking Priscilla turned to face Teresa. _

"_Hey …Teresa …how about we try that again .before she could even bring up her sword Priscilla had kicked her in the head into the rock formation nearby. They watched amazed and in fear, Irean began to draw her sword. _

"_Everyone be ready to fight to backup Teresa if she can't take Priscilla on her own." Noel turned to Irean the shock clearly in her eyes._

"_Are your out of your damn mind!... why not let them kill each other and, save are selves the trouble" Sophia looked at her. "I mean I'm not scared... it's just that I'm not going to try to purposely try to get myself killed when I can avoid it. I mean I like a good fight as much as the next person… but this is suicide ... Sophia would never forgive me if I did something so stupid." Sophia just nodded not bothering to look at the two . Irean understood there point of view but then she also under stood Teresa's view point. She to had her own reason's why she could not die out here. She had someone that she was living for also but she wasn't about to voice this since very few people knew or need to know and noel wasn't one of them. They turned there attention back to the battle when the heard Clare scream Teresa's name. Teresa was trying to stand up though it was apparent that she was having trouble. The small cut that had been above her eye was now a deep gash that was causing blood to pour into her eyes, she was coughing up blood when they looked at her stomach there where small puncture wounds going clear through. _

_They couldn't tell that but guessed she was most likely suffering from a concussion. Due to the way she was walking around and the cuts on her head. She begin to cough again the amount of blood being coughed up suggested she had some internal injuries to. "Shit" Irean looked over to the other warriors._

"_This fight is not in are favor" both noel and Sophia agreed . As they were coming up with a plan Teresa was coming up with her own way of escaping._

_

* * *

_

so there you go my first chapter fixed hope you likeit i'll have the next chapter up sometime tommarow.

oh and don't forget review


	2. Chapter 2

Okay second chapter yeah !! So from this point on things are going to get really strange if it's hard to understand don't worry everything will fall into place along the way .sooo here we go !

Disclaimer : I don't own claymore although I wished I did -sigh-

* * *

They couldn't tell that but guessed she was most likely suffering from a concussion. Due to the way she was walking around and the cuts on her head. She begin to cough again the amount of blood being coughed up suggested she had some internal injuries to. "Shit" Irean looked over to the other warriors

"This fight is not in are favor" both noel and Sophia agreed . As they were coming up with a plan Teresa was coming up with her own way of escaping. As she pushed for her boddy to move she thought of ways to live through the fight ' _if I release to my limit I could probably get one good crippling move just enough for us to escape.' she braced herself on her sword when she regained her balance she brought the sword up "we need to grab the girl and Teresa and get out while… she trailed off as she looked to see where the sudden surge of power was coming from they looked over to Teresa shocked that her power was almost rival to that of Priscilla. Noel laughed nervously as she stepped back _

"_what the fuck" she mumbled "this was a suicide mission to began with there was no fucking way we could stop her even if we wanted to …. They just wanted to clean house is that it …just get us out of the way , remove all there problem warriors." Sophia went up to noel and hugged her _

" _calm down" Noel stopped ranting to look at Sophia she was calm as always but being with her all the time she could also see the fear in her eyes . She pulled herself together and looked back at Irean._

"_so what the hell are we suppose to do know …let them kill each other or what?."_

_Irean shook her head " no she doesn't have enough power to take Priscilla down… I think she's going to try and stop her momentarily and run for it if she does well go with her … Sophia grab the girl and be ready we only have one shot at this if we screw this up we all die." they acknowledge her and went through the preparations to escape. _

_Sophia hastily made her way across to Clare the entire time doing her best to avoid getting to close to Priscilla for fear of letting her presence being known. When she got to Clare she was still on her knees watching the fight _

" _hey kid come with me were getting out of here you don't want to dye do you?" _

_Clare shook her head and pointed at Teresa she didn't see any point in talking to anyone who wasn't Teresa especially some one who had just tried to kill her moments before._

"_I still say we leave and let them kill each other grumbled noel as she watched Sophia try to talk the girl that was with Teresa to come with them before giving up and just grabbing her . Noel chuckled as she watched Sophia being the girl back kicking and biting the entire way over. When she got to the group she dropped Clare in the middle of them. _

" _annoying brat "_

_She mumbled as she walked over to noel. _

_Clare tried to blot as soon as she touched ground only to have Irean grab her _

" _if you really do care for Teresa then stay still we need to be able to run with out Teresa being hindered by finding you" Clare nodded and went back to watching the fight . Irean turned back to the other two. "be ready because we will leave you if your not" they nodded it was all up to Teresa now._

_Teresa was hoping her speed and size would help her but so far she couldn't find a break in Priscilla's armor jumped back from trying to cut off her arm that is until she noticed that she could see flesh near the base of her wings and the back of her legs . When Priscilla attacked again she jumped over her and cut off both wings . Priscilla temporally stunned by the attack and pain didn't block the attack to her leg as Teresa cut off her leg above the knee and kicked her into the rocks that then fell on top of her. Seeing her chance Teresa ran towards the group not even slowing down as she grabbed Clare and continued to run as far as her body could take her the other were barely able to keep up at the break necking speed that se was traveling at. After thirty minutes the slowed down Teresa took this time to bring her yoki back to normal far enough away that Priscilla wouldn't be able to sense them or catch up with the injuries that were inflicted on her. She turned back to the others an drew her sword._

" _this time I will kill you if you try to stop me" Irean stepped forward we aren't joining to stop you in fact we want to join you …you could have just killed us the first time or left Priscilla to kill us will you ran but you didn't my loyalty is with you now" she looked over to the others. Sophia also stepped forward _

"_I also will take loyalty with you" noel looked at the group _

" _what have you all gone mad were like a walking target if we go with Teresa were better of on are own"_

_Sophia walked back over to noel._

"_you know that's not true in fact were better off with her." noel just growled _

" _the hell we are" and turned the other way . Sophia whispered something in her ear and smiled knowing that her trump card would work ,and it did. Noel sighed and walked over to the group._

" _fine I'm in" she looked over to Teresa "but this doesn't mean I don't think you're a pain in the ass." Teresa shrugged before putting her sword away. She smile only to pass out she fell forward but Irean caught her before she hit the ground she picked up Teresa making sure she had a tight grip on her before turning to the others _

" _follow me I have a place we can stay at that will take us off the organization's map for a while and some grab the child" with that said she took of in a steady direction to the east in the thickest part of the forest by noon they reached the entrance of a small cave covered with shrubs and vines. Noel looked at the cave._

"_why hear, I don't think this is big enough to hold us all with out being seen"_

_Irean just shook her head._

" _just stay close there's a series of tunnels in the cave, if you get lost it could take weeks to find you and I don't feel like taking all that time out of my life to do so … now come on ." As they walked into the cave they saw just how big it really was there were tunnels every were leading to different paths ._

"_remember this path so you can get in and out by yourself." they followed the Irean for about half an hour before thy came to a dead end. _

"_what, you brought us all the way hear just to get lost" Irean didn't bother to turn around as she sat down Teresa to continue to look at the wall. After studying it a little further She then grabbed what looked like an indent or crack in the corner of the wall were both sides connected and begin to pull it. As noel kept ranting Sophia tried to get her to calm down only Clare watched as the wall began to creak and move to the left pull at the wall. This caught everyone's attention as light flooded into the cavern and temporarily blinded them. When they removed there hands from there eyes they saw a bunch of trees and less clumped together. Irean just picked Teresa backup and began to walk out she stopped only to look back at them her silver eyes harden._

"_make sure the door is closed all the way it will make a clicking sound when it does that's the locking mechanism." Irean then continued through the trees. Everyone just looked at her for a moment. Not sure what to do. the first one to move though was Clare not wanting to stay to far away from Teresa she didn't really trust any of them but if she had to she felt like it was safer to stay with Irean. Noel watched them leave then looked over to Sophia ._

"_what the hell…this is making my head hurt" she sighed. " Teresa deserted for a kid , number two awakening and now Irean has some kind of hidden base is a cave and one of the walls is a metal door with rock on one side that leads to this place " she gestures. Sophia just shook her head and closed the door making sure it locked .then she walked behind noel hugging her._

" _don't worry about it right now love well ask her more after we've had time to rest and regain energy."_

_They then went to catch up with the others. When the stepped out of the trees what they saw amazed them in the clearing there was a lake with a waterfall that came out from the rock leaving the water crystal clear and there was also a nice sized house standing near the house was Irean holding Teresa and the girl right next to her. When they got to the door of the house Irean stopped them._

" _wait out hear I'll come and get you when you can enter." she then turned to Clare " I need you to wait here also" she then walked in and shut the door behind her. After a few minutes she open the door letting the all in . "at lest try to stay quit and follow me." when they stepped in they saw just how large the house was but what didn't make sense was the stuff that was in the house . The technology was like none they eve seen . Irean noticed and intercepted before she was bombarded with questions._

"_I'll explain tomorrow not before." she then led them down a hall way with four doors and a stairway at the end of the hall._

" _noel and Sophia you can take the room on the right." she then turned to Clare " Teresa is in this room you sleep in the other bed don't bother her she'll be out for a while so her body can heal" she then headed for the stair but turned around when she reached the first step ._

" _one more thing …no one is to come up these stairs unless I say so." she then continued up. Everyone watched her leave then walked into there perspective rooms. When Sophia closed the door behind them they decided it was okay to talk ._

" _so were do yo think we are" she asked as she took off her armor and sword. Noel just shook her head doing the same thing ,she then sat on the bed Sophia watched her as she was in deep thought before walking over to her . Noel didn't even notice until she felt the weight in her lap and arms encircle around her waist ._

" _it won't do any good thinking about it today lets get some rest then figure thing out in the morning" the only response she got was a grunt but after a little while noel got up an placed her on the bed then laid down next to her . Sophia smiled as noel pulled her close so that her back was pressing against the front of her sand kissed her good night. _

_In Clare and Teresa's room _

_When Clare walked into the room the first thing her eyes caught sight of was Teresa all bandaged up and laying on the other bed , Clare walked over slowly afraid that if she made to much noise that she would disturb her sleep. When she got to the edge of the bed she saw a small stool that she sat in and watched Teresa till she fell asleep. A few hours later Irean came in to check on Teresa's wound when she saw Clare she sighed and picked the girl up placing her on the bed with Teresa knowing it was pointless to put her on the other bed. She then left quietly smiling to her self at the two._

_

* * *

_

_so there you go next chapter please review  
_


	3. sorry

Sorry to all of you for not updating for a while I had a family crisis that left me not wanting to do much

of anything my dad died at the first of this month he may not have liked that i like to write this but we were close.

I just began to feel better last week and felt like writing agian so expect to see updates soon.


End file.
